


Ghost In the Machine

by digirhys



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digirhys/pseuds/digirhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Borderlands Pacific Rim AU</p><p>“When the city of Sanctuary loses its best pair of Jaeger pilots, the remaining duos are left to clean up and fight for their lives in the aftermath. A group of young, fiery pilots step forth to fill the gaps left by Jack and Tassiter, only to find they may have signed on for more than they bargained for.”</p><p>Ratings and Tags to be updated as story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost In the Machine

When the Vault had opened, no one had been prepared for what would spill forth from it. Monstrous, nightmarish creatures oozing with toxic filth. Eridium, they had called it. Deadly if direct contact was made, but powerful beyond dreaming. A substance that, if harnessed properly, spelled out the solution to all of Pandora’s problems. Taking out the kaiju to harvest the substance, though, was another matter entirely.

The Shatterdome had been constructed in the Pandoran city of Sanctuary in the year following the Vault’s appearance. The purpose of the structure had initially been merely to protect the overpopulated city lying nearest the Vault opening, but it had rapidly evolved into something more.

The city had rapidly become the first line of defense, Jaeger pilots taking down the kaiju before they were able to spread to outlying areas. The academy that had been built up within Sanctuary trained and subsequently enlisted the aid of young pilots. A generation of heroes to save a doomed world from a threat that was too great, and too much for them to fully comprehend. One such hero had been a man named Jack.

Jack had been one of the more promising pilots spat out by the academy and he had been more than ready to prove his worth in the arid deserts of Pandora; and he did just that. A one hundred percent kill rate was nothing to scoff at, yet the man’s abrasive personality hadn’t earned him any favors. Still, Jack had respect and that’s the most the man wanted from anyone. As a general rule he found people to be useless.

Useless or not, the respect of the entire planet wouldn’t have done Jack a lick of good when his Jaeger was taken down in a double incident, both his copilot and himself torn to pieces by the animalistic savagery of the beast that bore down upon them.

The loss was a great one, whatever people had thought of Jack, and for several years other pilots suffered under the burden of losing two of their own. The kaiju grew stronger and for a while it seemed that the war against the creatures had plateaued, neither side making any considerable progress.

Nearly five years after Jack’s death an unlikely pair of pilots appeared fresh from the academy; a pair of friends with shocking simulator scores, given their penchant for making trouble for themselves. Rhys and Vaughn had entered together and left together, a bonded pair ready to pilot the moment they set foot out of graduation.

If they had known then the mess they were stepping into, Rhys at least may have stopped to reconsider.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm taking another shot at this, I would GREATLY appreciate any and all feedback! I have part of chapter two written but I'm just....very unsure of myself U____U


End file.
